


Mando did you know?

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Base on the Christmas song Mary did you know.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Mando did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> When i hear Mary did you know. I don't why when I heard that Christmas song I thought of Mando and the child.

Mano did you know that your son will one day use the force ?

Mando did you know that you little boy would save all sons and daughters.

Mando did you know that your baby boy throw some stormtroopers around a room

This child you've rescued will soon rescue you .

Mano did you know that your son would make a desert monster fly with his hands?

Mando did you know you son would eat some frogs?

And when you kiss your little baby you kiss the entire force?

The people shell be free from the empire Darth Vader shall be defeated once again . 

Mando did you know?.

That your son is the perfect little green man . That sleeping child you're holding . 

Is the great I am ....

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New year 💕


End file.
